


Chicago is Never Safe

by Yishy2003



Series: BBS One-Shots! [2]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Chicago, Kidnapping, Multi, dont kill me, happiness? :D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8471845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yishy2003/pseuds/Yishy2003
Summary: Poly!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MonoRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonoRose/gifts), [fzywood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fzywood/gifts).



Ohm glanced at the fully-stocked shelves of the store, contemplating whether to take his sweet time or just hurry up and leave. It’s not like him to shop for long periods of time, so he decided to try something new and look around more. Ohmwrecker’s trips to the store consisted of quick peeks at the items they had in stock and grabbing what he needed so he could get home and record or edit videos. With his continuous busy schedule, he never had time to really get into it. So, being late evening, he had time to, well, take his time. 

Ohm found his place in the food aisle, and grabbed a few large bags of chips and candy. He usually snacked on them in between recordings and was currently running low. He didn't eat them too often since he limits himself every time he eats the junk, but it's been months so a restock was suggested. 

While snatching a large pack of M&M’s, he felt the soft vibration of his phone against his leg. He pulled out the cellular device and looked at the dull screen to see that Luke had texted him about another recording session at twelve tonight. He smiled, the thought of talking with his boyfriends again making him content. 

He texted back with ‘Sure. I'll talk to you later, devil boy <3”. He waited patiently as the bubbles sat on his screen as Luke typed his message. 

‘Sure thing, bunny baby <3’

Ohm giggled at the new pet name, looking around to see if anyone heard the girly noise. To his left was a guy wearing a black muscle shirt, black pants, black shoes, black everything. His pale arms were designed with dark, violent tattoos that could scare any young child from a mile away. He eyed Ohm suspiciously, making Ohm shift uncomfortably and focus his gaze back to his phone. 

While, from a far, Ohm seemed like he was paying attention to his phone, in actuality, he was peeking at the suspicious man from the corner of his eye. The man had walked away, rounding the corner to the next aisle. Ohm sighed in relief as he continued with his late-night shopping experience.

However, no matter where Ohm was, the man followed. Every aisle Ohmwrecker went down, the guy would either be at the end of it, observing quietly, or showed up in the next aisle, arms crossed and eyes glaring at Ohm. Yet, every time the two made eye contact, the dude would walk away, no words spoken. 

Once he was satisfied with the items he had neatly placed in the basket secured on his arm, Ohm made his way to the register and placed his goods on the table, giving the kind saleslady a smile. He waited patiently as she scanned the items and carefully placed them in plastic bags. 

Halfway through, the woman looked up, freezing at the sight of another man standing near their current register. Ohm looked too and saw that it was a different man than the one who was following him, but he was a buffer more fierce version. 

“Um, may I help you, sir?” She asked politely. The man simply shook his head, having a blank face and a cold stare. 

The lady continued scanning the items and finished a few moments later. Ohm grabbed the plastic bags, fitting them all in one hand. He thanked the friendly sales clerk and left the store.  
Ohm walked into the practically empty parking lot to his somewhat old car. 

The footsteps behind him made him turn around quickly, an irritated voice coming out of his mouth.

“What do you want?”

The strong man froze, awkwardly making direct eye contact with Ohm, his arms crossed and eyebrow raised. The man shrugged and walked the opposite direction back into the store. Ohmwrecker sighed in relief and approached his car to put his purchased things away securely in the trunk. He closed the back with a casual slam, listening to the ‘click’ to ensure him the trunk was locked in place. 

Ohm rested his head on the window to let off stressful steam from the suspicious activity in the store. He never really thought about the dangers of Chicago, being he usually doesn’t encounter the true violence of the famous city. His neighborhood was peaceful for the most part along with the area. He wasn’t the one to worry either. 

Before Ohm could continue with his thoughts, he felt a tight grip around his arm that turned him around. Grabbing the arm, Ohm twisted it away and yanked on it hard to injure the mysterious being. He brought the person forward to bring them in an armlock for his own protection and self defense. Ohm noticed it was the guy who followed him out to the parking lot who was in his hold.

“What the hell man? Stop fucking following me!” Ohm said confidently, but in the inside he was freaking out. He’d never been attacked before. Although he lived in one of the most dangerous cities in the United States, he’d never been bothered violently by anyone. Finally being faced with it, he was surprised by how well he reacted in a defensive way and not in complete and utter panic. 

All confidence gone, the guy threw his head back and hit Ohm square in the nose with a loud crack. Ohm lost his balance and fell back on a car, grunting when his spine popped against the hood. Blood ran from his nose and before he could realize what was happening, he was pressed against the cold cement of the parking lot with his hands held behind his back. Ohm tried screaming for help, but was silenced by a cloth over his mouth with the strong sweet scent of chloroform. Ohm began feeling dizzy as his eyes slowly rolled to the back of his head. Losing consciousness quickly, the rag was removed with Ohm weak and practically paralyzed, yet still awake. He felt the rough material of rope wrapped around his wrists and ankles to keep them together and heard the mumbling of two men, or to him it seemed like mumbling. Moments later, he felt the sickening feeling of a silk cloth being stuffed in his mouth with sticky duct tape right on top of it. He would've gagged at the feeling but Ohmwrecker was too weak. 

Ohm groaned when he was yanked up and thrown into the back of a black car. He watched as the two men from the store smiled at their work and shut the trunk, leaving Ohm in there powerless, helpless, and scared. 

////

“Where is he?” Delirious mumbled, teeth biting his thumb nervously while setting up his recording software. It was half-past twelve and the three knew Ohm was never late. 

“You texted him, right Luke?” Bryce questioned.

“Of course I fucking did, why wouldn't I?” Luke stared at his phone over the one text Ohmwrecker sent before not even showing up to a recording. He was always excited to make videos late at night with them, so to see this odd absence was worrying. 

“Try calling him.” Delirious switched on his face cam on Skype, so they could see him since all this worrying made him forget about it. 

“I'll do it.” Bryce whipped out his large, white iPhone and pulled up Ohm's contact. He tapped the call button, putting it on speaker for the others to hear. It rang once, twice, three times before the call was denied. Bryce sighed and tried again, but this time it rejected the call instantly. 

“What the heck?” Bryce knitted his eyebrows together as he was confused at the weird action. “Something’s wrong.”

“What makes you say that? Maybe he's, like, I don't know, doing somethin’ important,” Delirious guessed.

“At twelve thirty at night? Come on, Del. Somethin’ bad could've happened.” Luke bit his lip.

“Yeah. The fact that he denies his calls immediately is weird all in itself.” Bryce was still trying to get in contact with Ohm, but was getting the same result as the second attempt. He groaned in annoyance and put his phone down. “I'm getting a flight to Chicago.”

“Woah, wait, hold on. You can't just fucking go over there. He could've fell asleep and when he heard it ring, he put it on Do Not Disturb or something,” Delirious said, hesitant on this decision.

“Well, I want to make sure. If he's okay, then cool. I'll surprise him with this visit and stay for like a week or two. I haven't seen him in person for a while anyway. But if not, then the trip was needed. Either way, I need to go. He's our boyfriend, guys.” Bryce focused on the monitor to the right of his facecam, alternating between clicking and typing.

“We're goin’ with you,” Luke said. “I'll book our tickets, Del. You start packin’ because you take a long ass fucking time and we're leaving in the morning.”

“Hey, fuck you!” Delirious shoved his middle finger in the face cam as he was getting up, Luke and Bryce chuckling in the background. Delirious left as Bryce and Luke continued their search for airline tickets.

“Got one. 9:55 in the morning,” Bryce announced, printing out the information for the flight along with the ticket.

“Me too at 10:25.” Luke copied Bryce's actions as he snatched the thin pieces of paper from the printer. “My flights about an hour and 45 minutes long. Your’s?”

“Two hours. We should arrive around the same time then,” Bryce stated.

“I still have Ohm's house key from when I had to take care of Buddy for two weeks while he had family business out of state.” Luke grabbed a small key from his desk drawer and swung it from his finger in front of the camera. 

“Nice.”

“I need to start packing. Same goes for you McQuaid,” Luke said and pinged his finger at the camera.

“I know, I know.” Bryce chuckled. “I'll see you in Chicago. Love you, Luke. Tell Del I love him too.”

“Love you too Bryce. I will.”

“Love y'all! See y'all tomorrow! Or this morning what the fuck ever!” Delirious shouted from his bedroom, hearing the entire conversation through the stereos connected to the computer. Luke and Bryce laughed and left to pack their bags. Time for Chicago.

////

Luke hulled their luggage off the conveyer belt and brought it to where Delirious was sitting on a bench and texting Bryce to come to Gate 28. 

“He's on his way,” Delirious grumbled tiredly, leaning against Luke. Luke kissed the younger’s forehead as he heard soft snores. Luke chuckled and pulled out his phone, looking at the last few texts him and Ohm sent each other and he wasn't gonna lie, the past 12 hours he hadn't heard from Ohm was making him sick to his stomach. Sure, Luke was a very paranoid person, but Ohm always had his phone on him and always responded to text and calls, no matter what he was doing. 

Luke looked up just in time to see Bryce walking over, suitcase rolling behind him. Once right in front of him, Bryce leaned down to connect their lips in a simple kiss as a greeting. 

“Nice to see you again,” Bryce smiled, leaning down to kiss Delirious’s asleep state on the cheek. 

“You too, baby,” Luke said, swooping Delirious in his arms as he got up.  
“Let's get to Ohm’s house.”

The three went to find a taxi, catching one’s attention immediately. Bryce threw all the luggage in the back while Luke explained to the driver where they had to go. They got in the back, Bryce on the left and Luke and Delirious on the right, Delirious in Luke's lap still snoring. The drive was about half an hour long, but felt shorter with the others’ anxiousness to hopefully see Ohmwrecker. 

The driver pulled up to Ohm’s decent-sized home, him secretly admiring the beautiful building. Luke woke up Delirious as Bryce thanked the man up front. With Delirious up, the three got out and and grabbed their personal belongings. Bryce payed the old man with cash and a small kind nod. The driver waved at them and drove off to leave them alone at their destination.

“Take my luggage. I'm gonna grab the key.” Luke handed Delirious the suitcase as he dug through the small pocket of his backpack. He approached the front door and whipped out the small piece of metal, shoving it into the lock and twisting it with long-wanted click. 

Luke pushed open the wooden door to be greeted with loud barking and scampering little paws. Bryce instantly recognized it and dropped his suitcase, kneeling down to be tackled by Buddy with excited licks and yaps. He laughed since Buddy's small tongue tickled on his pink cheeks. 

Laughing a bit at Bryce's childish antics, Luke called for Ohm with his loud, booming voice. No response made Luke and Delirious nervous. They tried again. Silence.

“He's not here?” Bryce worried as he got up, Buddy in his arms. 

“What time did ya text him yesterday, Luke?” Delirious asked.

“I don't know, like 8 something.”

“He hasn't been home all night,” Bryce mumbled, moving into the kitchen where he found Buddy's dog food, grabbing it, going to the dog food bowl in the living room and fed the starving pet. 

“How do you-” Luke realized Bryce was right because Buddy was eating his food with a lot of greed. 

“Buddy wasn't fed…” Luke’s face paled along with the others.

“Then where-”

“FREEZE! THIS IS POLICE!” The Chicago Police bursts through the front door, guns up and aimed at the three terrified people.

“What’s g-going on?” Bryce stuttered, putting his hands up slowly.

“Why the hell are the police at Ryan's fucking house?!” Delirious panicked, following Bryce's actions along with Luke. 

“Wait, you know Ryan Wrecker?” One of the cops in the front asked, slowly lowering his weapon.

“Y-Yeah. We're his boyfriends. He didn't show up for something last night so we flew over here to check if he was okay,” Bryce said, watching as all the officers lowered theirs guns. Bryce, Luke, and Delirious all sighed internally. 

“We are sorry to say this sirs, but Mr. Wrecker was kidnapped last night,” another police officer broke the news. Their eyes widened at this information. Bryce covered his mouth as he gasped, holding back tears. Luke growled in anger as he kicked the wall, some of the paint chipping off. Delirious stood there totally frozen. 

“We have many leads, though.” An officer who wore a different outfit from the majority of the cops emerged from the back. He had thick glasses along with a light brown jacket, black shirt and jeans. “I'm Lieutenant Anderson. I'm in charge of this case. I can show you the information we've gathered back at the station if you'd like.”

“Yes, please,” Delirious voice cracked. Luke and Bryce nodded, speechless.

The police took them to one of the cop cars and let them into the back. The drive was longer than the last. Bryce sat in silence, softly crying to himself. Delirious sat in the middle with headphones in his ears and some of Ohm's favorite songs were blasting. Luke stared out the window and fumed over the information. Whoever took Ohm was gonna receive his wrath and Luke wasn't a good person to mess with, especially with the people he loves. 

A while later, they pulled up to the station, exiting the vehicle and following the Lieutenant to his office. 

“Okay. The first person who saw Mr. Wrecker was a saleslady who works at one of the local stores. She told us that Ryan was being watched by this one man while he was shopping. The next morning, when she was going back to work, she found a little bit of blood in the parking lot and reported it.” Anderson pulled up a picture of the little pool of blood the woman saw. Bryce whimpered and bit his lip.

“We went to the scene of the crime and she let us access the traffic cams scattered around the parking lot. She brought us to the office holding all the recordings of multiple nights. We scanned through all the files linked to last night and found this.” He pulled up a video with Ohm and this one guys off to the side. It started and Ohm got attacked, but immediately reacted with self-defense. Luke smiled a bit, proud that his bunny rabbit at least tried. Then, the guy fought back, hitting Ohm with his head and he landed on the hood of a car. Ohm was forcefully pushed to the ground, struggling against the man's tight grip, but received a cloth to the mouth instead. A few seconds later, the cloth was removed with Ohmwrecker breathing heavily and rope being tied around his wrists and ankles with the help of another guy. They tossed him into the car, shutting it then high fiving each other afterward and getting in the front. Lieutenant Anderson paused the video there. 

Bryce was letting the tears roll down his face, but wasn't making any noise. Luke clenched his fists tightly and breathed heavily in anger. However, Delirious stayed quiet, biting his lip, not really knowing how to react. 

“But wait there's more.” He pulled up a clear picture with a close up of the license plate of the car Ohm was taken in. “Professionals are looking through the traffic cams of the city to follow their trail. They've been doing it for about an hour and a half now, so the should be almost done.”

After his sentence, a male bursts through the door with a piece of paper in his hand. “Sir, we've found them.”

“Well, there you go. Let's go find your boyfriend.”

////

Ohm woke up in a daze, his eyes reacting negatively to the bright light. His head spun wildly and his nose hurt like a bitch. Blinking away the blurriness, he focused on the things around him, noticing two guys surrounding something and their backs were to Ohm. 

Moments later, one of the men flicked their head up and locked eyes with Ohm. He tapped the other male to get his attention and pointed to Ohm. The male turned around, his grin sickening. However, the one thing Ohm saw was a black iPhone in their grasp. His iPhone. 

“Finally, you're awake,” the tallest said. “You've got quite the photo album here.” 

The other man walked over to Ohm and ripped off the duct tape, Ohm whimpering at the harsh feeling. The man with his phone walked over, crouching down to Ohm’s level. 

“So, judging by what's on your phone, you're gay and you either have multiple boyfriends, three to be exact, or you went through many breakups. Oh wait,” his captor showed Ohm a picture of all four of them tangled in bed, Ohm the only one awake and taking a selfie with the dim TV being their only light. “Three boyfriends it is.”

“You know, I really like this one,” the short man showed a picture of Delirious, who was drinking from one of those cups you get at fast food restaurants with a straw and was smiling widely. 

“I like this one better,” the taller one showed a picture of Bryce playing with Buddy on the floor. 

“But god damn this one looks good in bed,” the shorter pulled up a photo of Luke and Ohm taking a simple selfie at an amusement park. 

“S-Stop talking about them,” Ohm mumbled hoarsely. 

“What'd you say?” The taller glared. 

“I said stop fucking talking about them!” Ohm shouted, earning a painful, loud slap to the face. He yelped like a little puppy when its tail gets stepped on. 

“Remember who you're talking to, bitch.” The male growled, making Ohm whimper and cower in fear. 

“Knock him out. I gotta talk to the dealer.” The male walked away but turned around with a devilish grin. “You'll make a great slave.” 

Ohm’s eyes widened and before he could question him, he felt something metal connect with the side of his head, blacking out. 

////

“A warehouse. Typical,” Lieutenant Anderson mumbled. Bryce, Luke, and Delirious got out of the squad car and followed Anderson to a table the cops had just set up with a radio in the center and some files. 

“This is how we're going to listen to the team that's moving into the building. The captain’s radio is connected to this and we'll be able to hear what's going on.” 

“Testing. Can you hear me, Lieutenant?”

“Copy that Captain. Proceed into the warehouse.” Luke watched as a bundle of cops moved into the building. It was quiet at first, the only sound being the shuffling of quiet feet.

“Halt.” More silence. “I hear activity in the basement. Permission to proceed?”

“Roger that. Move.” 

Soft feet tapped on the staircase as the group moved downstairs. It was silent until strong voices of the police boomed through the radio. 

“CHICAGO PD! PUT YOUR HANDS UP!” 

Curse words were spat from two unfamiliar voices. The now loud footsteps echoed in the radio as they moved around violently. 

“We’ve found Ryan Wrecker, sir,” the Captain said happily. Luke picked up Delirious in a fit of happiness, spinning him around. Delirious squealed loudly and laughed, kissing Luke on the lips. Bryce cried tears of joy and was soon picked up by Luke, getting the same treatment as Delirious. 

“Mr. Wrecker, can you hear me?” The Captain asked. Groaning was heard and a sigh of relief. “Untie him and arrest those guys.” 

They could hear the faint voices of the men talking while arresting the criminals, stating, “You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law…”

“Can you walk, sir?” There was more shuffling, then a heartbreaking yelp of pain. 

“N-No,” Ohm responded weakly. Luke growled under his breath, but was satisfied to hear Ohm’s voice after almost 24 hours. So were Bryce and Delirious. 

“I've got you sir.” 

“T-Thank you,” Ohm said. 

“We're coming back up Lieutenant,” the Captain announced. 

“Roger that. Good job, men.” 

Delirious, Luke, and Bryce waited impatiently as the cops finally exited the building, Ohm in the Captain’s arms. Luke sprinted over in front of the Captain, asking if he could take his lover. The Captain carefully placed Ohmwrecker in Luke’s hold, Ohm’s eyes opening at the movement. He looked straight at Luke and gasped. 

“L-Luke?” Ohm threw his arms around Luke’s neck and hugged him tightly. 

“Hey Bunny Baby,” Luke said, letting a tear roll down his face. He was glad his lover was safe and sound in his arms but to see him somewhat broken hurt a bit. 

Luke pulled Ohm away from his neck and pushed their lips together in a soft relaxing kiss. This was to tell Ohmwrecker that he was safe and would never be let go. They separated with small smiles. 

“Come on. I'm not the only one here.” Luke walked towards Bryce and Delirious who approached them quickly. Luke set Ohm down but used himself as support since Ohm was still a bit wobbly. Delirious latched himself to Ohm and cried a bit into his chest. 

“Hey Del,” Ohm chuckled, pulling the younger into a small kiss. “I'm okay, baby.” 

Delirious stepped back with a wide grin, happy the older was safe. Ohm looked at Bryce and pulled him close, connecting their lips. 

“Hey Brycey~” Bryce blushed at the nickname he hadn't heard in ages. It rolled off Ohm’s tongue perfectly and he loved Ohm’s lulling voice. 

“Ohmie.” Bryce hugged Ohm while sobbing into the crook of his neck. Ohm rubbed Bryce's back soothingly, kissing the side of his head. 

“It's okay. I'm okay,” Ohm said, holding back his tears to be strong for Bryce. Bryce removed his red face from Ohm’s neck, ghosting his hand over the bruises on Ohm. 

“We love you,” Bryce smiled. Ohm kissed his cheek while Luke hugged him from behind and Delirious squeezed his side. 

“I love you guys, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! I'm posting a lot this week arent I? I'm proud of myself! 
> 
> Hopefully you guys enjoyed this one shot! I woke up at 3AM to finish this. You're welcome!
> 
> Anyway!
> 
> Comment what you think. 
> 
> Kudos are appreciated!
> 
> Til next chapt- *passes out*


End file.
